<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171122">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shipmas2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for #jackandsamshipmas 2020. One for each prompt.</p><p>Sam is going to give Jack exact what he desires for Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shipmas2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I have your present," Sam said, a smile appearing on her face as she got up from her spot and crossed the room. "Wait here." She told him as she walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled, not knowing what to expect. She knew him well enough to know that all he wanted he now had. He felt presents were for him to share with her – for him to show her just how special she was to him. Face it, Jack, he told himself, you’re not that complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I pour us some eggnog?" He asked in a loud voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." She answered him cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up from sitting position on the floor, a place where he rarely sat now, because whenever he did, his knees would complain. But today, it was so worth it, to sit snug with her on Christmas morning and watch as she opened her presents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, she was surprised by the delicate silver necklace, earrings, and bracelet set, all with her blue topaz birthstone set in them, and encircling every topaz stone were three smaller diamonds. She had smiled when he said the blue reminded him of the colour of the event horizon and her eyes. In her delight, she reached over and gave him a gentle open-mouth kiss that he fully reciprocated. Then she had thanked him sincerely, awe in her voice, before promising him to wear them that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he watched her open his second gift which contained the part for her vintage bike that she had planned to buy herself in the new year. She had smiled at his gifts for her, one gift to satisfy the dichotomy of Sam Carter. One gift was for the woman in her who liked pretty things while the other appealing to the woman who could rough play with big noisy motorbikes. The two contrasting parts of her personality and he got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured the eggnog and headed back into the living room. He put both drinks on the side table next to him as he sat down on the couch. "Come on, Sam, what did you get me?" He called out impatiently, staring at the Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your very heart’s </span>
  <b>desire</b>
  <span>." A husky voice answered from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and his mouth dropped in surprise. He saw several things, happening all at once as he took in the scene. His heart started to beat faster and harder in his chest as his breath began to increase. His pupils dilated and he felt a hot flush run from his head and rush through his body to his toes. His mouth went dry in the heat. He licked his lips, trying to gain the moisture there, but again failed. His palms heated, so he tried to wipe them on his pajamas bottoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, all the signs were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what he desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stood in the doorway, a vision who completely enthralled him, a silky short black dressing gown lay open to the red bra with a huge silk ribbon tying at her breasts, enhancing the red push up bra underneath. Scanning down her torso, he knew she was playing to her strengths -- her still perfectly flat stomach was the ideal topping to the tiny pair of thongs she wore. He still scanned downwards eventually hitting her pin-up legs and finally to her feet which were playing host to a pair of black high stiletto heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes slowly made their return trip back up to her face to see her smiling, her lips glossed with the reddest shade of lipstick he had ever seen her wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" He managed before he swallowed. He held his breath as she came to join him on the couch and slid up close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was at least hoping I was--" she started to say before his lips crashed into hers. She giggled when they separated to get some air. He pulled her closer as one hand hovered above the tie of her robe, as if waiting for permission to unwrap his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are all I desire." He said quietly. His words were a promise that he would never break as long as he lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled shyly at his vow, lowering her head before his fingers lifted her chin to look him in the eyes as his other hand slipped under the front of the bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I open you now?" He growled playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need telling again. He swept her in his arms and ran towards the bedroom. He'd leave her in no doubt as to just how much he desired her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>